Sunday Morning Rain Is Fallin
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Hari minggu yang hujan, membatalkan rencana Hansol yang ingin keluar dengan Minggu. tapi hanya tidur di rumah saja juga tidak apa-apa.. Seventeen. Kim Mingyu/Chwe Hansol. Oneshoot. Happy reading..


**Title :** **Sunday Morning Rain Is Fallin**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **-Chwe Hansol**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Aug 1, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Hansol mengerjap sekali sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Ia melirik jam di meja samping ranjangnya yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ia bangun pelan-pelan, melihat Mingyu yang masih tidur kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Hujan turun dengan deras setelah Hansol meneguk habis air putihnya. Hansol mengintip dari jendela dapur, kemudian menghela nafas. Harusnya ia senang karena ini hujan pertama setelah seminggu yang begitu panas, tapi begitu melihat kalender, ia jadi kecewa. Ini minggu dan sebenarnya Hansol berencana mau mengajak Mingyu keluar, _ke Hongdae sepertinya seru_ , tapi hujan membuat rencananya batal.

Ia kembali ke kamar, mengabaikan Mingyu yang masih tidur dan memilih untuk memandangi jendela kamar mereka yang basah oleh hujan. Hansol meniupkan nafasnya ke jendela keras-keras. Ia tidak bisa benar-benar kesal dengan hujan karena ia juga menyukainya. Melihat bulir-bulirnya mengalir di jendela dan mendengarkan suaranya yang berbenturan dengan tanah itu begitu menenangkan. Hansol suka.

Alarm dari ponsel Mingyu di meja mengejutkan Hansol. Ia berbalik lalu menatap jam. _07.30_. _untuk apa_ , pikirnya, _Mingyu hyung menyalakan alarm pukul tujuh tiga puluh di hari minggu juga?_ lalu kemudian Hansol ingat kalau Mingyu selalu menyetel alarm nya setiap hari tapi Mingyu tidak pernah bangun padahal suara alarmnya bisa memenuhi seluruh rumah. Alarm itu kemudian mati setelah beberapa menit. Hansol mengangkat bahu dan kembali memandangi jendela lagi. Tapi tidak lama alarm Mingyu mengejutkannya lagi. Mingyu? Sama sekali tidak terusik seolah tidak mendengar apapun dan tetap tidur dengan nyenyak.

Hansol bergegas menon-aktifkan alarm Mingyu yang nyaring sekali itu karena membuat pagi berhujan yang sedang dinikmatinya menjadi begitu berisik. Ia menepuk lengan Mingyu pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan dengungan.

"Hyung, alarm mu sudah berbunyi dua kali." Kata Hansol tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Kalau kau tidak ingin bangun, setidaknya jangan menyetel alarm di hari minggu juga, hyung. Berisik."

"Sebentar lagi, Hansol-ah." Gumam Mingyu, meraih tangan Hansol yang semula berada di bahunya untuk dibawa kedalam dekapannya. Kalau Mingyu sudah manis seperti ini, Hansol tidak bisa lebih kesal lagi.

Jadi ia menghela nafas pelan, duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah Mingyu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela lagi. "Mingyu hyung,"

"Hm?" Mingyu bergumam, tapi sama sekali tidak membuka mata.

"Apa yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan saat hujan begini?"

"Tidur."

Rasanya Hansol ingin memukul Mingyu saja. Benar-benar. Mengajak bicara Mingyu yang setengah sadar begitu memang percuma, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, betul juga. Kalau sedang hujan seperti ini keluar juga tidak bisa, dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menonton film. Jadi Hansol naik ke atas Mingyu, merebahkan kepalanya di dada laki-laki itu dan memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidur. Tidak ada hal menyenangkan lain yang bisa dilakukan, hyung."

"Tapi kau berat, Hansol."

"Biar saja. Habisnya kau menyebalkan, hyung." Katanya lalu tertawa pelan.

Mingyu membuka matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk itu, menaikkan satu alis sambil menatap rambut kecoklatan Hansol di depan wajahnya. "Benarkah? Aku menyebalkan?"

"Iya. Kau adalah Kim-menyebalkan-Mingyu." Kata Hansol sambil tertawa. Ia suka sekali menggoda Mingyu kapanpun itu saat mereka sedang berdua.

"Kau ingin dihukum, ya?"

"Sebelum itu," kata Hansol, mendongak untuk menatap Mingyu. Ia bangkit sedikit dan duduk diatas perutnya. Mingyu hanya diam, membiarkan Hansol melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya sebelum ia memberinya hukuman. "Good Morning, Mingyu hyung."

Hansol merendah, meraup bibir Mingyu dengan ciuman. Penuh liur dan tidak sabaran. Mingyu menangkup pipi Hansol dengan kedua tangannya,menyambut ciuman yang sangat berantakan itu sambil berusaha untuk mengendalikannya. Yang berperan sebagai _good kisser_ itu Mingyu, bukannya Hansol. Kalau anak itu memang tidak pernah bisa mengawali sebuah ciuman dengan pembuka yang manis, tapi Mingyu sangat suka dengan suara desahannya.

Rasa mengantuk Mingyu hilang sepenuhnya setelah mendengar Hansol melenguh pelan. Kekasihnya ini jarang sekali memulai lebih dulu, seringnya Mingyu yang melakukan. Jadi kalau Hansol sudah liar begini, Mingyu akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Ciuman Hansol mulai turun ke leher, memberi ciuman kupu-kupu di setiap inci kulit tan Mingyu. Mengecup lama _adam apple_ nya dan memberi banyak tanda disekitar _collar bone_ nya. Suara berat Mingyu ketika mendesah itu kesukaan hansol sekali. Benar-benar terdengar luar biasa.

Mingyu tidak tahan kalau diam saja tanpa perlawanan seperti ini. Seberapapun Hansol ingin mendominasi, dia tidak boleh kalah, walaupun sebenarnya ia mengakui kalau Hansol pintar sekali ketika memberi servis. Jadi ia mulai menurunkan tangannya, membelai Hansol dari atas sampai bawah. Mulai dari lengannya, pinggangnya dan menyapa sebentar milik Hansol yang sudah tidak sabar ingin disentuh.

"Nahh. Min-gyu hyu-ung uh."

Dengan kesempatan itu, Mingyu membalik tubuh Hansol, menjadikannya sekarang yang berada di atasnya. ia melepas kaos Hansol, lalu mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam, turun keleher dan semua permukaan kulit Hansol yang putih. Giliran Hansol yang mendesah, tangannya menekan kepala Mingyu dan menjambak rambutnya.

Mingyu menatapnya yang terengah-engah. "Selamat pagi juga, Hansol."

Mingyu sedang baca buku sambil bersandar di tempat tidur. Jam di dinding kamar menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan dia sudah kembali memakai kaos dan celananya. Hansol sedang berada di kamar mandi lalu keluar dan menghampiri Mingyu tak lama kemudian. Ia naik ke pangkuan Mingyu, merebahkan kepalanya di bahu dan menghela nafas keras.

"Curang sekali kau, hyung. Hari minggu begini aku jadi lemas seperti ini."

Laki-laki itu tertawa, merangkul pinggang Hansol dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong. "Siapa tadi yang menciumku dengan tidak sabar, ya?"

Hansol menggigit bahu Mingyu gemas, membuatnya mengaduh. "Kau memang menyebalkan sekali, hyung."

"Kau menggigitku, eh, Kim Hansol?"

"Aku masih Chwe, hyung."

"Setelah kita lulus margamu juga akan berubah, sayang." Kata Mingyu, meletakkan bukunya sementara Hansol mengeluarkan erangan geli. Mingyu tertawa. "Mau bermain lagi?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh milik Hansol dan memijatnya sedikit.

Hansol mengerang sambil memeluk leher Mingyu. Miliknya masih sensitiv sekali sehabis yang tadi dan Mingyu justru menekannya lagi. "Hyu-hyung. N-no ahh."

"Arraseo." Katanya, tertawa lagi. Ia memeluk Hansol erat sambil mendengarkan suara nafas Hansol yang memburu.

"Benar-benar Kim-menyebalkan-Mingyu."

"Aku tahu. tapi kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Always." Kata Hansol, tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mingyu sama eratnya.

Hujan masih turun dan bertambah deras tapi dinginnnya tidak sampai ke dalam kamar. Pelukan Hangat Mingyu menangkal semua hawa dingin. Hansol suka. Hari minggu seperti ini memang enaknya dirumah saja. Tidak pergi kemana-mana juga tidak apa-apa, asal bersama Mingyu.

Hari Minggu pagi yang hujan dan pelukan hangat Mingyu memang kombinasi yang terbaik. Menyenangkan dan membuat betah di rumah.

======END======


End file.
